Pop Divas: The Documentary By Amy Raudenfeld
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: Amy and her manager Shane get offered a deal of a life time. Amy was less than willing to agree to this but, her career really needed this. The blonde assumes all the pop queens are snobby and spoiled rotten, but she was oh so wrong. Endgame? Idk, you tell me.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

Amy put her earbuds in as she tried to drown out her manager/best friend. Amy closed her eyes until she felt him shake her shoulder a little bit. She sighed, and opened her eyes, giving him a look. She hesitantly took out her ear buds, but her ears were filled with his loud, and fast, nagging once again.

"Okay, Shane, stop. I can hear you." Shane grunted in frustration.  
"Can you Amy? Because, you look like you're not even here." Shane snapped his fingers once in front of his friend's face. Amy ran her hand through her blonde locks, and sighed again. _Why is he being so difficult? _

"Shane, I listened up until I put my earbuds in, I swear." She lied. Shane seemed to know this, and reacted by raising an eyebrow, and placing his hands on his hips.

"What did I say then, before you put those little earwax-covered tics in your ear." Amy's eyes seemed to widen for a second, before she tried to play it nonchalant.

"C'mon Sh-" Shane cut her off.

"Zibbity bee bop-" The boy said, moving his arms while closing his eyes in annoyance. "-now Amy, I am going to repeat myself, and I want you to listen this time, for my own sanity because, you can push all my buttons and and make steam come out of my cute ears but this time I do believe that my head could explode at an-"

"Shane! Okay just, tell me what you were saying before already." Amy said before he could ramble too much. Shane sighed and said things a bit slower for Amy this time, trying to emphasize how important this was.

"A very important, and famous, movie producer wants you-" He then pokes Amy's chest, a bit too hard,"-to direct, and film, a movie following Pop Queens." Amy fake smiled. Shane smiled back, thinking it was true.

Her face fell quickly to a frown. "No." Amy then span around so her back was to her best friend, and began to walk away. She new he wasn't going to take no for an answer though, she knew him all too well. As if right on cue, Shane was now jogging at the girl's side, so that he could keep up with Amy's fast-paced walking.

"Amy, it would practically set you for life financially, and you'd get so much hype in the film world-" Amy was a little intrigued by that last reason, but she just quickened her speed.

"Do I have to say it in Spanish? No." Shane was now in front of Amy, preventing her from walking anymore. Shane looked desperate.

"Amy, just consider it," Amy was listening thoroughly now to him. She just wanted to see him squirm a little because, it was pretty funny.

"This could be your big break in the industry! No more indie-documentaries, no more garage editing," Amy started to daydream a little, letting Shane's words float about in the background of her mind while she did so.

"-and a whole lot more... ladies." Amy shook her head and smacked Shane's arm. "What the hell Amy?!" She shot a death glare at Shane.

"I'm just stating the inevitable, if you take this project of course." Amy looked past Shane's shoulder, thinking about whether or not she should take it. Shane was now rubbing his arm. A minute passes by.

"Aims, I think you bruised my-"

"I'll do it." Shane completely forgot what he was going to say because he was dumbfounded. He was sure that Amy was going to be way harder to break. Heck, Amy thought she was going to be harder to break. Shane grinned and enveloped the blonde in a tight hug.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to call Josh right up and-" Amy had to back-track.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second... Josh?" Amy smirked at the tall haired boy.

"What?" Amy's smirk turned smug.

"What!" Shane tried to glare at Amy, but Amy laughed at his failed attempt. "You need to work on that."

...

"Shane. Stop. Now." Amy said, glaring at her friend. He smacked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, creating a ticking noise.

"Shut up Aimes, and let me fix this!" Amy smacked his hands away from her body. She let out a puff of air in frustration.

"Shane, why do I even have to look so fancy meeting the cast?!" The blonde was very annoyed, and stripped herself of the only dress she owned. Shane sat on the bed, giving up.

"Because you need to look professional, and hot. First impression is key!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just wear the dress would you!" He yelled, impatient. Amy pulled a grey v-neck over her head.

"I don't wanna." Amy shook her head at her words. _I sounded way too much like Shane right there. _The blonde then pulled up some faded black skinny jeans over her sun-kissed legs. Amy looked around in her closet for a second. "Where is it..." She asked herself. She was then covered in a piece of clothing. Shane obviously threw it at her. When she took it off her face, she smiled at the boy.

"Thanks." He waved his hand behind him as he walked back to the bed, away from Amy.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. It was her favorite dark red flannel.

She walked out of her closet to her dresser and grabbed her combat boots that lay sprawled around it.

"Oh no, no way Jose." She heard Shane say from behind. "What?" Amy asked. Shane sighed in anger.

"Don't wear those old things! They might have cobwebs in them for Pete's sake!" The blonde rolled her eyes so hard, they could have popped right out of her head.

"What's up with all these guy names?" Shane just shrugged and plopped his upper half of his body on the bed, making him lay down staring at Amy's ceiling.

She walked over to her vanity and threw on some jewelry. Her favorite long necklace, and a single feather earring. She then grabbed her grey beanie, and put it on her head, not really caring if it wasn't perfect. Some mascara and boom. She was ready. She turned around, and Shane gaped at her. the blonde smirked.

"It must be some weird lesbian magic because you look sex-ay." She smiled and motioned with her hand to go. _Let's go meet the cast of pop divas then... _

* * *

**Tell me if you like where this is going so I can see if I should update this or not? Do you know who the "pop divas" are going to be? ;) Thanks! ~Bella**_  
_


	2. Meeting The Divas And an Old Friend

**Haha you guys blew up the reviews wanting Karmy and Reamy endgame. I don't know... I might just play around with y'all. But I think I might have Reagan be Amy's first choice, since she will be out-n-proud. And Karma will have her very first girl crush, at least she thinks it's just a girl crush ;) So I guess... Karmy with some Reamy? I hope that doesn't influence you too much on reading this fic. I am totally torn, I hate bi-shipping sometimes -.- Alright! Chapter two. **

...

Amy was currently standing outside of her car, her hands being shaken by Shane.

"Shane..." He was going through one of his nervous babbles.

"-and I don't know if it's going to be an hour, an hour and a half, maybe two hours! Oh gosh I-"

"Shane..." Amy said, getting more impatient.

"-this new hair gel is sticking to my head weird, I hope Josh doesn't notice. What if he invited pap-"

"Shane!" Amy yelled. The boy, stopped shaking her hands back and forth, and let go, hiding his face a little. Amy sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sure Josh will like you just like that. And if he doesn't," Amy raised a fist. "-I didn't take those kick-boxing classes for nothing." Shane smirked and wrapped an arm around his bestie, the two now walking towards the front doors of the office where they were meeting.

Amy and Shane walked in, arm looped with arm now, smiling confidently. Amy looked over to her friend and shook her head. He was strutting. She held in a laugh and parted from him as soon as she sat down on a nice black leather couch.

The place wasn't too big. It was big, for an office though. Amy looked out to the big window to her left, and saw paps surrounding around multiple people. It was hard to make out who, but the person being flooded around was obviously apart of the cast. Before anyone came up, she pulled out her cell phone, and started making a video.

"Hello world, Amy here. About time to meet the "princesses"." Amy used an air quote with her left hand when she said princesses. She pointed her camera to Shane who was studying plaques on the walls.

"Say hi Shane." Shane waved behind himself, not giving Amy or the camera a glance. Amy rolled her eyes and pointed it back to her.

"Don't get too excited Mr. Enthusiastic." Amy said, sarcastically. She then stopped the video and began to stare at her boots. She smiled at them, remembering all the times Shane tried to throw them out. He never did. The blonde was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening to all the pop divas and the hot-shot creator of the movie. Amy stood up, patting the backs of her legs like she had dirt on them. She mentally scolded herself, and stopped to smile at the new people.

"Sorry we're running late Ms. Raudenfeld, limo driver was worthless." He walked over to Amy, holding his hand out. He was a good looking young guy. Amy heard he was young, but not this young. Wait a second...

"Liam, Liam Booker?" His eyes widened.

"Amy?"

"You two know each other?" Some girl behind Liam said. He was smiling from ear to ear, opening his arms for Amy. Amy hugged him ecstatically.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Liam said, rubbing Amy's back in the hug. They released and Amy smiled.

"Yeah, it's been what? Only like two years since high school Booker." He sighed, smiling still.

"Same old sarcastic Amy Raudenfeld. You haven't changed a bit." He then sat down on the couch in front of the one Amy was sitting on. Amy then turned to the strangers, or the cast of the documentary. So there's one blonde, pretty, but probably HBIC. A dark skinned girl who looked a lot like Janice Ian from Mean Girls.

Hot.

And then an auburn haired girl with a weird, but pretty, eye color. Amy wanted to get closer to see the exact color but couldn't quite find an excuse to get closer to the girl.

"I'm Lauren." The small blonde said, sticking her tiny hand out. Amy politely shook it, smiling slightly. "Amy."

Janice Ian then held out her hand.

"Reagan." She smirked it seemed. It fits her, Amy thought. And then pretty eyes held her hand to Amy.

"Karma." It was a weird name to hear, but it was cool in a way. Amy shook her hand, with a smile still on her lips. Amy sat back down, along with the others. Liam sat across from Amy, while the pop stars roamed the room with Shane. The blonde looked over and noticed a very well dressed man about three times the size of Shane, drooling over her best friend. And Karma and Lauren seemed to drool over the Hulk like guy. They obviously need some batteries for their gay-dars because Hulk over there, is oh so gay.

And when Amy looked at Reagan, their eyes met, and Amy quickly turned her gaze to Shane. _Was she staring at me the whole time? _Amy asked herself mentally. She shook her head, and smiled at her old high school friend.

"So Amy, after we talk about all this business crap, why don't we go to that one place we always went to... What was it called?" Amy thought for a second. She couldn't remember.

"The place where we snagged the twins." Holy shit. The twins. Amy remembers the place now. The twins were unforgettable.

"By the look on your face right now, I think you remembered." Liam chuckled.

"How could I forget a life changing moment like... the twins?" Liam laughed some more.

"So... yes?" Amy nodded, a small smirk on her face.

"I guess so. And hey," Amy lightly kicked Liam's leg across from her. "-we're actually old enough to drink now!"


End file.
